Newcomers
Chapter 1: The Text Violet's iPod: IT'S RAINING TACOS OUT OF THE SKY... Violet: (yawns) What the heck! Who texts this late? It's 1:00 AM! Whatever, I'll just read it...(yawns) The Text Home wanted for former pizzeria mascot. Must include: * TONS of food * Clean drinking water * Good friends * My own BIG room If you know a place with those qualities, text me back! Violet: (yawns) Are you kidding me? I don't even know this guy. He could be anyone. He could even be that fat-face Frisky! (yawns) Pico: (yawns) Wait, what the heck? Violet: LOOK! Pico: (yawns) (reads the text) Hey, I have a ton of BBQ Chex Mix, there's a water fountain in Gobo's- Violet: He-could-be-ANYONE! Don't get any ideas! Gobo: (yawns) Wait, WHAT? Violet and Pico: LOOK! Gobo: (yawns) (reads the text) Alright! Let's do it! (starts typing) Violet: NO! Text #2 We know of a place exactly like the one you are looking for. Please go to Violet's Coding Center at 1:01 PM (Washington DC Time). The address is 102 Earth Road. Meet you there! Violet: (reads the text) It's not my fault if we're DEAD by 1:03 PM! Tic: (yawns) Guys, get back to sleep. It's 1:04 AM! Chapter 2: Eli's Story "N" Stuff It's 1:00 PM. Violet: Everyone! Hide! Gobo: Stop your panicking! It's just a homeless guy! Violet: That could be that butt-face Frisky playing a prank! Pico: A new guy would not be that much trouble. Violet: YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS! (runs into the bathroom and slams the door) The door opens. Eli: Is this the right place? Gobo: Yes it is! Come in! Violet, our master, will be here by 1:01! Eli: Violet? Is she a purple cat? Pico: Yep! Eli: With a pink and yellow bow tie? Pico: Yes indeed! Eli: With blue eyes and a pink belly? Pico: That's our Violet! Violet: (opens the door) Wait, is that Eli? Eli: Um...yeah. Violet: What are you doing here? Don't you belong in Freddy FazBear's Pizza? IS THIS SOME KIND OF STUPID JOKE? Eli: Well, you see, they moved Freddy FazBear's Pizza. They took Penny, but not me. Violet: (mutters) Penny gets all the luck. Eli: I was trapped in this enclosed building, with nothing at all. But then I found some guns with a dead body. Everyone: (GIGANTIC GASP) Eli: I picked up a gun, and shot until about 1:02 AM, when I made a hole big enough to squeeze through. I found this iPod, lying in the road. I picked it up. It looked run over, but it still worked. I texted some random people for help, and you were the first to reply. And Violet, you replied so nicely! I wanted to come right at 1:03 AM, which was the exact time then! Gobo: Actually, I did it. Eli: Well then, what's your name? Gobo: Gobo. Eli: In the morning, I ran and ran as fast as I could, hoping I could get here by 1:04 PM. Turns out, I got here 4 minutes early! And now I'm sitting here, telling a story. The E-OH LOOK A TIC TAC! Tic: Actually, I'm a coder. Eli: Oh. Sorry. By the way, I'm gonna take a- Violet: Do you really think we should leave him laying on the floor? Gobo: Don't wake him up. Chapter 3: The Guard It is 1:00 AM. Violet: The guard could be here any second. Go with Tera! Tera: Come on into this mess of a room and hide. Eli: OK. (falls asleep on a broken slide) Night Guard: This looks easy. Just check the cameras, check the doors...this is the life. (slurps soda) Night Guard: (sees Violet cheerfully waving) Oh hey cat! Who's snoring over there! Tera: (whispers) Eli, wake up! Eli: (yawns) Why? Night Guard: (opens the door)(pets Eli) Oh look, a hamster and-OH! I remember you! You're Tera! Tera gets some old nails and tries to pin the guard to the wall Tera: Never try to hurt Eli again! Night Guard: But-but-but-let me go-find Cora for me. Tera: Cora? (lets the guard go) (starts crying) Eli: Tera? You ok? Tera: (crying) I miss Cora. Eli: Who's Cora? Tera: (singing and crying) Cora was my best friend a long, long time ago, She was always in the next room, I never was alone. Oh, the good times we had, until Cora was blamed, for drawing inappropriate pictures, and she was hauled off. Oh, how I miss Cora, my first and best friend, even though we're not together, our friendship lasts forever. When we were together. Eli: (crying) Nice singing voice. Tera: Thanks. Category:Stories